Moonlit Curse
by MiaHime
Summary: An evil greed for power. A foolish demon becoming selfless. A soul striving for love. Can this be a happy ever after? SK pairing
1. The Curse

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

Flashbacks are labeled and italicized

Chapter 1: The Curse

Naraku shoots out one of his tentacles toward Sesshoumaru, cutting through the air like a sharp blade. Sesshoumaru ducks low, barely escaping the tentacles with a few silver strands of clipped hair. Sesshoumaru unsheathes Tokijin, swipes it to the side of his body in a flash, and sprints toward Naraku, appearing as a blur. Sesshoumaru zigzagged behind trees, fazing in and out, while managing to hack off the many tentacles that Naraku lashes out. Suddenly, Naraku's tentacle makes a quick swipe at Sesshoumaru's right side, but Sesshoumaru leaps over it, and slashes off seven of Narakus' tentacles, clearing his way toward his final destination. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru couldn't react quickly enough as Naraku's eighth tentacle plunges through Sesshoumaru's left abdomen from behind, piercing through his flesh. Sesshoumaru's body slams against a nearby tree with Tokijin still in hand. Warm crimson blood soaks through the forest green grass, where Sesshoumaru's figure rests. Sesshoumaru winced slightly, his eyelids slowly drooping, causing a smirk to spread across Naraku's lips.

Whahaha, "Well, well, well, even the Great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands concedes to pain."

Sesshoumaru lifts up his head, amber orbs glared intensely at Naraku, while supporting his bleeding body with his right elbow. A barely audible growl escaped Sesshoumarus' lips, but not a word was uttered.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't intend to absorb you without having my share of fun first. Hmmm…let's see, I can't kill your love ones to put you in despair for you hold no such emotions. What to do now? Ah yes, I recently discovered this and you shall be my first test?"

Naraku's laughter echoed throughout the forest, alarming the birds nesting in a tree. In an instant, birds flew toward the sky, leaving only Sesshoumaru at Naraku's mercy. Naraku's figure immediately glowed with a mucky purplish aura. His eyes dropped shut and his voice whistled through the breeze, chanting, "when night time falls, he who lacks affection shall return to that form in which he was born, his power will give rise to the placer of the curse, and until a maidens' tears of love awaken this lost soul, the moon bleeding crimson will seal his fate upon this moonlit curse."

Sesshoumaru's form radiates a violet outline of aura, causing his bone structure to crackle and rearrange itself. Where a crescent moon symbol rested previously, now a full moon shape occupies that area on his forehead. His frame now lay subconsciously on the forest green, cotton-light grass with dried fragments of maroon tangled in his fur.

Naraku glides behind the dark, depth of the forest inside his baboon pelt, and whispered, "We will meet again."

* * *

Kagome

Kagome clinches her fist tight, arms held stiffly on both sides, stomping farther away from the camp group and deeper into the forest. "Inuyasha is so infuriating."

**Flashback: **

A ten feet tall, milky white-scaled snake with ruby red eyes and sharp fangs oozing with lime green, acidic venom attacked the gang. "Giveee meee theee sssshhhikon ssshhhardsssss."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh! You have to get pass me first."

_Kagome squinted her eyes and saw a faintly glow of mucky purple in the center of the snake's forehead. "Inuyasha, the snake has a shikon shard in the middle of its forehead."_

"_Gotcha!" Inuyasha drew out his Tetsaiga and dashed toward the demon snake, yelling, "Wind Scar." _

_However, the snake turned around before Inuyasha's attack, breaking his stance and whipped Inuyasha to the right, making him collide with a tree trunk with a thump, probably with a few broken ribs as well. Inuyasha cursed under his breath, "Kuso." _

_Kagome ran to the left unnoticed, bow held in hand and arrow launched straight toward the faint glow on the snake's forehead. "Bull's eye." A pink light erupted from within the snake, forcing it to howl in pain and whipping its tail in random directions. The ground collapsed beneath her as stones flew upward, forcing Kagome off balance "Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped from stone to stone, making his way toward Kagome; picking up her in his arms, he leapt out of the snake's crater. Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground and once the earthquake stopped and the ground stilled, she ran toward the demon snake's corpse and retrieved the shikon shard; a pink glow surrounded the shard, instantly purifying it. _

"_Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked._

_Miroku followed suit and asked. "Yes, are you alright, Lady Kagome?" _

"_Yes, I'm fine, thank you all for caring."_

"_Yeah right, if I wasn't there to save your butt, you'd be dead by now. I could have handled the snake, so why did you have to be stupid and try to shoot it?"_

"_Inuyasha, all I was trying to do was help, is that wrong?"_

"_Of course it is! You ran into danger, knowing you could get hurt and I always end up saving you." _

"_Inuyasha, I know you ca…"_

"_If it was Kikyou, she would have been able to handle herself. If you can't take care of yourself, then just let me handle the fighting. You were only in the way." _

_Kagome clinched her jaws tight, her head bowed, her hair shielding her eyes. Fists grasped tightly until her knuckles whitened. "Inuyasha!"_

"_Uh, oh," the group mumbled_

"_SIT!"_

End of Flashback

"All he ever does is make me angry, would it hurt him to be nice to me for five minutes. Kikyou this, Kikyou that. I'm never good enough for him. That jerk!" Ahh…umph! "Stupid Inuyasha, making me angry and storm off, tripping over this stupid tree root that was sticking up above the ground." "Arrrg, now I scrapped my knees, and it's all Inuyasha's fault."

I stood up and dusted dirt off my uniform, but when I glanced up from my knees, I saw a blob of white up ahead near a huge tree. _'What's that?' _ I walked closer to inspect it. A cool night breeze blew by, ruffling my raven-colored hair, and I caught a whiff of mud and mint pine mixed with a coppery smell. I am no demon, but I could recognize that smell anywhere. I wanted to turn around and trace my steps back toward the group; however, my legs acted on impulse, inching closer toward the white object, my heart pounding against my chest, hoping that it's not dead. I know it could be dangerous, but instinct told me that it needed help. I gasp, my breath caught in my throat as I realize what it is. _'T-That is a…'_

This is my first fanfiction story, so please read and review. Good? Bad? Need improvement? Just let me know.

_**MiaHime**_


	2. Spirit

I do not own Inuyasha!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Spirit

**Kagome's POV**

"T-that is a puppy," I finally breathed out. My eyes roam toward the most adorable puppy I have ever seen. It is about the size of an adult's head with a snow-white coat of plushy fur, adorning its body. On top of its head rests a set of triangular dog-ears similar to that of Inuyasha's, but much smaller. Its tail, which extends from is rear end, is similar to that of a fox's tail. The puppy lied curled up in a ball, and as my eyes capture its features, I stop directly at a blotch of stiff maroon pelt on the left abdomen of the puppy. _'Oh no, it's hurt.'_ I scurry toward the puppy and lift his limp body in my arm, careful not to touch the wound. My eyes dart around, and I realize that I know this area. If I remember correctly, then there should be a river less than a mile east, so I shuffle my way there. I glance at the puppy and notice its face is scrunch up and his forehead is cover in tiny droplets of sweat. _'It must be in great pain.' _ My heart softens and I forgot all my anger toward Inuyasha for the moment. My only thought now is to save this puppy.

I arrive at the crystal clear river and undid the red ribbon underneath the collar of my blouse. I rip the ribbon in half and dip one half of it in the icy cold water, I shuttered as the water came in contact with my skin, but I didn't care. Carefully, I brush the wet, red cloth smoothly across its fur, hoping to remove the dried blood from its fur without causing it much pain. The puppy softly whimpered, so I ease my grip on the red cloth, and soften my touch. The whimpering stopped. Patiently and slowly, I was able to remove the clumps of blood from its fur. Sweat now blanketing my own forehead. I raise the back of my right hand, and wipe away some sweat. Quickly, I use the remaining half of the ribbon to bandage up the wound. Once done, I sighed in relief, knowing that the puppy is alive by the warmth of its body and by the way its breath tickles my skin when it exhales. Soft giggles escape my lips as I stood up and treaded toward a nearby tree. I sat underneath a tree, leaning against the trunk with the puppy resting in my laps. My right hand instinctively rises, gently stroking the puppy's miniature head down to its neck. A cool night breeze blew past me, causing a faint quiver to emerge from the puppy. I casually wrap my left arm around its weak frame, shielding it from the cold air, and the puppy snuggles closer to the warmth. A warm smile crept on my face, and I began to hum along with the buzzing of the forest cicadas.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

My eyelids feel like solid lead, but my imposed effort to open them was in vain. I attempted to draw my body off the ground, but a stabbing pain shot through me like sparks of lightening, igniting within my abdomen on my left, which prevents such action. My senses surface and I catch wafts of the surrounding territory. Circulating in the area are aromas of mint pine, sweet river water, fresh mud and…jasmine with a hint of melon? My eyes snap open as I recognize that this smell belongs to the pathetic human with the strange attire, who travels with my worthless half-brother. I forcefully leap out and land on a patch of glass. I became aware of the pain, scorching through my left side, causing my figure to lean slightly onto my right in order to reduce the pressure on my left side; however, I would not be easily defeated. My amber orbs lock with the intense navy blue of the human give, my eyes instantly narrow, followed by a threatening growl.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," said the human girl.

'_Such a pathetic human could not inflict an injury upon me. This human girl dare look down on the Lord of the Western Land. She must not treasure her worthless life.'_ I prepare myself to punish the pathetic human for underestimating me. She must learn her place. _'Poison…cl…paw?' _My left eyebrow rises as I gaze in confusion at my paw. _'Why am I in my youkai form, but it cannot be for the paw is much too small and weak compare to my beast form? _Suddenly all of what happen flash like pictures before my eyes. Naraku, the fight, my blood, and…a…spell. _'That filthy hanyou dare place a spell upon me. He will face my wrath.'_

"What's wrong boy? Does your wound still hurt? The bandage should have helped…"

Her voice fell on deaf ears. _'Bandage? The human girl has tended to my wound? I do not need sympathy, and I certainly did not require assistance from an inferior being. I am capable of handling myself.'_ A snarl erupted from my clinched teeth.

The girl sighed and gaze into my eyes, reflecting her care, sincerity, and honesty within her round orbs. "I promise I won't hurt you. Let's start over, okay?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I held my defensive stance, ignoring the searing pain at my left abdomen.

She slowly lowered her body with both knees planted on the ground, and sat above her lower leg with hands gently place on her laps. A smile spread across her lips, and her eyes twinkle with pure delight as she said, "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you, little one."

'_Little one? How dare you disrespect me?'_

Another growl was directed at the girl, but she ignored it, and continued her friendly act. "Hmmm…I can't just call you little one. You need a name. You really are a feisty little fellow, who is truly capable of protecting himself." She lifts up her right index finger and tap it thoughtfully on her chin. "Hmm…let's see. Ah yes! I will call you Spirit. What do you think?"

'_I have fully acknowledge my strength, and I do not need a weak human girl to remind me of such fact. I will not allow you to address me with an animal's title.'_ "Ruff…(stupid girl)"

The human girl clapped both hands together and chuckled, "Oh, I knew you'd like it, Spirit."

'_That was a bark of protest, not approval. You foolish girl, I had never agreed to your terms.' _ "Ruff, ruff…(This is unacceptable.)"

"Awww…kawaii! You love the name don't you, Spirit? Your energetic barks are enough proof for me." The girl grasps her right hand, forming a fist and placed it above her mouth, while laughing with excitement.

'_Errr…her voice is insufferable. I perceive an unpleasant headache developing from this insignificant argument. How could my moronic half-brother ever tolerate such an irritating human.'_ As I detected Inuyasha's odor, my nose perked up, and I emitted a gnarl toward the south.

"What's wrong, Spirit?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the forest, causing the human girl to turn her head around, facing south. As the voice distracted the girl, I raced farther north, vanishing into the depth of the forest.

* * *

"Spir…huh? He left." Kagome returns her attention back at the spot where Spirit previously stood, only to find it empty. She silently pulls herself off the ground, and dusts off her skirt just as she notices Inuyasha's shadow beyond the trees. Kagome pranced toward the shadow, displaying an understanding smile. _'I'm sure we'll meet again, Spirit.'_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I know my grammar is not one of the best, but I tried. It's hard to find every little mistake when you're looking at your own writing, and about the spelling, I'm trying my best to proofread and edit my story before posting it. Yes, I made up the incantation for the spell, and since I'm no witch, it wasn't very fluent, but it's the most important thing in my story. After this chapter, I'll try to update regularly, which shouldn't be later than a month each. I do have to study for school and such so when it's exam time, expect a later update! Thank you all for reading, reviewing or both. I was so thrilled that you like my story, so even if I have only a few readers, I will continue to write.

Oh, before I forget. When I wrote the character's POV, I still italicized the thoughts because to me the POV is like that person is telling the story to the reader; however, their thoughts are directed toward the character and not the reader so I decided to organize my story this way. Do you understand? If it is really confusing, then please tell me and I'll see if I can clear it up for you. Please send me review if you really want more of the story. Reviews are like chocolate, it keeps me going!

**MiaHime**


	3. Encounter

I do not own Inuyasha!

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Encounter

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I walk down the soft, muddy path, while droplets of morning dew, sprinkle above my brown worn shoes. Catching sight of the river, I kneel down near the bank, gathering water for the usual breakfast of ramen. I relax for a while to take in the peaceful, green field with dots of yellow, pink, and white, dancing along the morning breeze. I hear the chirping of birds, soothing the stress in both my mind and body. I really enjoy the feudal era as long as Naraku and the numerous bloodthirsty demons are not after the Shikon No Tama along with my life. A sigh escapes my lips as I turn around ready to leave behind my moment of peace; however, when I hear sobbing in the distance to my left, I stop in my track. I turn to my left and tilt my head slightly to the right. Curious, I walk further into the forest, momentarily forgetting the bucket of water. As I slowly walk closer to the sobbing form, I notice a small figure with dark brown hair, part of it gathered in a pony tail to the side of the head. I assume it is a girl. She wore an orange, checkered kimono, which is worn out, causing the colors to fade. She sat on her rear, knees bent, her feet, pointing out to either side of her body. Her miniature hands were balled up in fists, rubbing her eyes, while tears stained her face and sobs echoed though the forest. I am now in front of her, but she fails to notice. I reach my right hand out to give her left shoulder a gentle squeeze in order to get her attention. "Are you alright?"

"Rin…Rin…hurt…herself," she manages to answer in her trembling voice. _'Rin? Where have I heard that name before.' _Her sobs disrupt my thoughts, so I push it aside and my eyes fell on her small, fragile frame. My heart slightly sinks, I dislike seeing others hurt, especially someone as innocent as a child. "Where are you hurt, Rin?" She lifts her thin left arm and points shakily at her left ankle with her index finger. I reach out my hand, but when my fingertips came in contact with her ankle she flinches, and grabs my arm. "Does it hurt a lot, Rin?" She had stopped sobbing, but her sniffles continue. Her tear flooded eyes gaze into mine, and she slowly nods. I take out a cream-colored handkerchief with Sakura petals, decorating the outer edges from my skirt pocket. A smile crawls on my lips. Since last night's incident regarding Spirit, I started carrying a handkerchief just in case. I was going to wrap up Rin's ankle, but she rapidly shook her head and said, "No, lady shouldn't touch it. Rin's ankle hurt."

"Could I see it, I promise I will be gentle." I had given her a reassuring smile, and she hesitantly nods her head. Rin removes her grasp on my arm, and allows me to inspect her ankle. As I brush my hand against her ankle she instantly grabs my arm again. "Relax Rin, I won't hurt you." I start to massage her ankle, and her grip slowly loosens. I am glad that she didn't have any broken bones, just a sprain ankle. I take my handkerchief and gently wrap it around her ankle. "Your ankle is just sprain, a little bruise just don't stand on it too much and you will be okay, Rin."

"Really?" She asks in weak voice.

I smile widely at her and nod. "Yes, Rin."

"Thank you, Lady." She spread a toothy smile across her face. Her face then scrunches up for a moment, and she taps an index finger underneath her chin as if in thought. "Um…what is Lady's name?"

"Oh, My name is Kagome."

"Kagome nee-chan helped Rin. Kagome nee-chan is nice and pretty."

"Thank you Rin, but how did you get hurt?"

"Rin was picking flowers when Rin saw green grasshopper and she chased it. It hopped really high so Rin hopped behind it, but Rin tripped on mushy mud and so Rin got hurt." She replied in a more cheerful tone, momentarily forgetting her injury.

"Oh, did Rin catch the grasshopper though?"

Her facial expression turns a bit sad, her eyes downcast, she shakes her head and answers, "No, Rin got hurt before Rin could catch grasshopper. Rin think grasshopper doesn't want to be Rin's friend." She is near tears by now. My eyes look sadly at her, not knowing how to help, then my eyes catches sight of the slender, green grass. _'Of course!'_ I pluck one strand of grass and start to fold it. _'Done!'_

"Rin-chan!" Rin looks up, when she heard her name. She tilts her head to one side as if asking why I had called her name. "I have something to give you." I unfold my left hand, and in the center of my palm laid a green 3-D star made of grass.

Rin's eyes widen with amazement. She points a finger at herself and asks, "For Rin?"

"Of course!"

Her brown chocolate eyes sparkles with delight as she takes the star in between her thumb and index finger, inspecting it. "Wow! Kagome nee-chan gave Rin a star." She giggles with glee, and keeps her gaze focused on the star. "Rin has a pretty star. Thank you, Kagome nee-chan."

"Your welcome, Rin. Um…Rin should you go back home? Your parents are probably worried about you."

"Rin parents died when wolves attacked the village."

"I'm sorry Rin, I didn't know."

"Kagome nee-chan don't need to worry about Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama cares for Rin now, and Rin has Jaken-sama and Ah-un to play with."

My eyes widen in realization. _'So I have met her before, and she travels with Sesshoumaru.'_ "Well, then wouldn't Sesshoumaru worry about you, Rin?"

"Rin woke up in the morning and didn't see Sesshoumaru-sama and only Rin is awake so Rin went out and play by herself. Rin don't know where Sesshoumaru-sama is."

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru is worried about you, so you should go back, Rin."

"But, Rin can't walk and Rin is lost. Will Kagome nee-chan help Rin?"

"Of course!" I give her a reassuring smile. I know that Sesshoumaru could easily trace Rin's scent to find her, but I could not just leave her here. I know very well how dangerous these forests can be and I cannot refuse her cute, innocent pleas. I stand up and cradle her in my arms as if she was a newly born child. "Rin, which way did you come from?" She points her right index finger toward the sunrise. I start walking toward the east. A mile later, Rin starts getting restless, and I know I am a bit bored as well, so I begin to sing.

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

"Kagome nee-chan sings very good! Can Kagome nee-chan sing some more for Rin?"

I smile and nod at how adorable she is. As I was about to begin singing, a flash of white appears before my eyes, causing me to step back and stop in my track. I am face with intense amber eyes.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As the sunrise mark my transformation back to my humanoid form, I travel back toward the campsite where I had left Rin in the care of my bothersome servant, Jaken. I return only to find Rin missing, while the useless toad sleeps unaware of the missing presence. I kick the worthless servant on the head, and he rapidly scrambles awake, while kneeling and rambling his apologies. _'I had specifically commanded him to watch over Rin, yet he fails again. Do I always have to do everything?'_ I grew tired of his incompetent excuses, so I decide to search the lands on my own. I catch whiffs of Rin's scent toward the north, so I dash ahead in search of her. About five miles down, I could hear a voice singing a very unusual tone that I did not recognize. I could faintly smell jasmine with a bit of melon. _'Her again.'_ My eyes were emotionless, when I confront the weak human. The human girl appears shocked from my presence, when my gaze clashed with her navy blue eyes. I stare intently at her, displaying my confidence and power. Her heart rate accelerates, but she maintained eye contact.

"Sesshoumaru?" The human girl breathed out, but I was able to hear her with my keen demonic senses. My facial expression remains unchanged, and the human girl's effort to remain calm was in vain. Her voice was suppressed, and sweat trickled down the side of her face. Her eyes held nervousness, uncertainty, surprise and fear. _'Pathetic.'_

"Um…I found Rin hurt…a-and…I'm just helping her get back." _'Weakling.'_ My eyes hold a bored expression, while the human girl was stuttering in my presence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was hurt and lost and Kagome nee-chan helped Rin." The child explains to me, yet the human girl did not show any sign of releasing Rin. I slightly narrow my eyes toward the human girl, and she seems to acknowledge my act for she immediately explains, "Rin's ankle is sprained, she cannot walk, so I carried her here." The human girl seems to have relaxed. _'Strange.'_ The human girl was afraid of me just a moment ago, yet now all unpleasant emotions were erased from her eyes. She hesitantly inches toward me, and extends her arm out, offering Rin. I took Rin in my arms, and turn around to leave.

"Bye-bye Kagome nee-chan! Come see Rin sometime." The child Rin shouts and waves at the human girl.

"I will Rin-chan, and take care!"

I saw the need to clarify my silent leave to the human girl, so I stop but didn't turn around. "Next time we meet, I will not guarantee that you would be able to walk away with your life." With that warning, I summon the cloud beneath my feet and took my leave.

* * *

I know this chapter is boring, but I had to make them meet somehow. Plus, not all chapters are exciting, but I promise that the next one will be more thrilling. After all, the hunt for Naraku is still on! Actually, I might not update for about a month b/c exams are coming up and I have a few essays to write, so sorry, but when I do update I'll either make it longer or post two exciting chapters at once. More reviews will definitely mean faster updates!

**MiaHime**


	4. Oops!

* * *

Chapter 4: Oops!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

We have been searching for the Shikon shards for a while now, but it seems like Naraku has settled down, but it's too quiet. I could not even sense any shards and it's been a month without demons attacking us. _'What is Naraku up to?'_ When things are too peaceful, I get nervous. This might mean that he's planning something worse than just collecting the shards. I've never liked Naraku's evil scheme and his twisted logic. I haven't seen Spirit in a long time too. I hope that little guy's all right. Without any demons for Inuyasha to fight with, he picks a fight with me nearly twice as much. It's getting annoying, and every night I would stroll toward the forest, hoping that I would see Spirit; however, it was hopeless. I want to tell him so many things that I know he will keep secret. Sango is my best friend in this era, but there are things I don't feel like telling her, although I know she's a loyal friend, and that she probably already knows my feelings for Inuyasha. The only one oblivious to it is Inuyasha or rather I think he just doesn't want to reject or accept me. _'Baka.'_ I may seem cheerful, but I'm only a teenage girl who wants to love and be loved. I love all my friends, but the love I wanted the most, I could not have. His heart belongs to Kikyou. I also miss Rin; she's so innocent and carefree. Sometimes I wish I were more like her, but at least when I'm with her I can relax and enjoy her simple view of life. I've even made her a small jar filled with grass stars so that she could wear around her neck, much like the jar that hold my Shikon shards. It's around 7:30 in the evening right now and the sun is half way set. We've camped out again. _'When will I see them again?'_

_

* * *

_

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

It is near sunset. _'Grrr…this nightly transformation is an annoyance. Naraku will pay for this humiliation.' _It is approaching 8 in the evening and I must leave before anyone finds out.

"Rin, go to sleep after you have dinner."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Jaken, you will stay at the campsite and watch over Rin. Do not fail me." I had commanded the incompetent weakling in a threatening tone of voice to make sure my instructions were clear.

"H-hai, my lord."

I dashed off the instant those words reached my ears. If I waited any longer, I would have transformed into that despicable puppy form in front of my servant and ward. My arm is currently glowing. Suddenly, I shrunk, but with the speed I'm currently withholding the puppy form will surely be unable to withstand any collision with the trees or the ground. Instantly, my eyes took notice of what I was heading toward. _'What an unpleasant surprise?'_

_

* * *

_

**Kagome's POV**

Around 9, when everyone is asleep, I snuck out of camp. Although Inuyasha knew I was awake, he didn't care, since it was my nightly habit to stroll toward the forest at night. At least he's sensible enough to give me my personal space. That's what I like about him. He argues and insults me on the outside in front of our friends, but he does care for me. He just doesn't want to show it and be teased about it. That's why, no matter how harsh he is, I've always been by his side to remind him that it's okay to care for others. I walked toward the forest slowly, inhaling the damp pine scent of the forest and listening to the buzzing of the crickets. As I walked and observe the beauty of the forest, I saw a blob of white up ahead underneath a tree. My heart sped up and throbbed against my ribs and my eyes widened at the sight. _'Could it be?'_ I ran toward the tree and yes, it was. It was Spirit and he was unconscious. I picked him up and he was still breathing. _'Thank goodness.' _I sighed and laid him on my laps, stroking his snow-white furs and humming a random tone. Moments later, Spirit began to stir and he eyes lifted open, showing a set of swirling eyes. I instantly chuckled of how cute he looked.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I began to wake up with a pounding headache, and unclear vision. I heard a chuckle beside me and turned my hard cold amber orbs toward the insolent fool, who dares mocks the Lord of the Western Lands. I locked gaze with the human girl traveling with that half-breed. _'Arrrggg…her again.'_ She stared intently at me, but my gaze was unwavering.

Then she spoke, "Oh, it seems you have a bun on that full moon symbol on your forehead. Hahaha! How cute, it looks like there's a 3D half-moon on your forehead"

"Grrrrr…ruff, ruff (You insignificant human. You dare insult me?)"

"Oh-uh, sorry Spirit, it just looks so adorable. I'm sorry, that must hurt."

"Ruff (As if I will be defeated by a harmless bump on the head.)"

"Okay, here I'll make it all better." The girl leaned forward and placed her lips upon my forehead, on the moon symbol.

"Rrrruff, ruff, ruff (How dare you treat me like a child. I will not stand for this. Now release me or else.)

"What's going on, Spirit. I'm not going to hurt you. Stop thrashing around or you might feel dizzy and faint again. Now, now, calm down." That girl lifted her hand, and with her featherlike touch, she stroked my fur. I felt my body relaxing under her touch. _'Strange, I've never felt so comfortable and defenseless. It must be this stupid transformation.'_

"Purrrr… (_'Curse these puppy instinct and insufferable reactions, purring like a pathetic pet.'_)"

"There, that's better. You know Spirit, your eyes remind me of Inuyasha, but they seem a bit fiercer like…" She lifted an index finger and tapped her chin as she did the first time I transformed. "Like that of Sesshoumaru's," she finally said.

"Purr, purr, purrrr… (_'Nonsense! That hanyou is nothing compared to me, but, for a useless human, you do have keen eyes. However, if you have truly discovered my secret, you will never be able to tell another soul.'_)

"You know it's really relaxing to sit here and talk to you, Spirit. I can tell you still don't trust me, but in time you will. I've been really down lately, Inuyasha doesn't make it any better, and I can only talk about so much with Sango. You, on the other hand, will keep my secrets. I know I can trust you, of course, I have to trust you before you can trust me, right?"

"Rruff? (Hump! Stupid girl, you should not trust anyone or anything so easily. One should always be on guard.)

"I know you might think I'm stupid to trust so easily, and to be talking to an animal at that. However, I can't change who I am. In Inuyasha's eyes, I will always be a stupid little girl, who always needs to be saved by him. I'm never good enough because I'm just not Kikyou. I'm a burden to him, but he doesn't have to insult me in front of our friends and hurt my feelings without being sorry."

"Ruff (Your life is none of my business)"

"Awww…thanks for trying to comfort me, Spirit. I feel a lot better talking to you, although I don't think you understand my problems. You know, I talked to you because I don't want an adviser. I just want someone to listen to me, and you are a great listener. Oh, it's getting late, I should go now, but would you want me to stay with you a little longer?"

Hearing her words, I hopped out of her laps and ran one foot away from her. I halted to a stop, turned around, and fixed my gaze straight toward her.

"Well, I guess I can't win you over with just two meetings, now can I? Well, good night Spirit and I hope I'll see you again." The girl smiled and waved at me before she turned her back and left. _'So her smiles are just a different method to hide her emotions. Such a foolish attempt to be unreadable, but it is enough to fool that idiotic hanyou. I'm sure we will meet again."_

_

* * *

_

Sorry my loyal reviewers. It took me so long to update because of finals, volunteer work, part time job, and recently, I bought Karaoke Revolution Party and got so addicted to it. I almost lost my voice for singing so much, but I'm ok. Somehow I feel that I couldn't grasp Sesshoumaru's character very well because he doesn't talk that much. And he's so formal and intellectual and prideful. It's hard to copy a character's personality if you don't act or speak that way. Kagome and Inuyasha were easier because they always argue and such, and they always show their emotions. I know this chapter is a bit slow and boring, but I must build their relationship. It should get exciting soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**MiaHime**


	5. Just My Luck!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter 5: Just My Luck!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

For the past week, Spirit seems to be warming up to me. Every night I would sit underneath the tree near the river and he'd be there just thinking I presume. I would always talk to him about my life, how I ended up in this time, about our quest, and the people and demons I've met on our journey. It's good to talk about all my problems and have someone just listen quietly. Of course that's the reason I never shared my problems with others because I don't want them to worry, especially when everyone has their own problems. Although Spirit comes to the nightly meeting, he keeps one yard distance between us, but the fact that he comes is enough to make me happy. Well, at least I know he had to have trusted me somewhat to meet me. I haven't seen Kagura, Naraku's bees or any demonic zombies for weeks. Naraku is definitely planning something, but that's what I'm worried about. Inuyasha can't seem to sense him either. The crescent moon tonight is beautifully bright.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

_That filthy hanyou, Naraku, will pay for underestimating me. That human girl, traveling with my insignificant half-brother had been informing me about her journey. It is not my concern, but she mentioned that she came from a different time period. The future…it sounds ridiculous, but not illogical. Her wardrobe, speech, and actions are completely different from the traditional human woman. This Tokyo she speaks of is a place where no demons exist. Her village has aroused my interest, and to think that someone is powerful enough to annihilate all demon race. I must confront this being, and confirm for myself. This wretched puppy form is not in my best interest. I will learn more about this Tokyo from listening to the girl's rambling. The moon is up, and our meeting is inevitable._

I had arrived at our usual meeting place and noticed the girl, sitting by the river. I sat down, making sure to keep my distance lest she dares attempt to stroke my fur again.

"Are you afraid of getting close to people?" The girl asked.

I stayed still, ignoring her question, but fear was far from the reason.

"You know, Inuyasha was distant at first too."

A growl rumbled within my throat. _'Don't compare me with that hanyou.'_

"You are similar to Inuyasha in some ways, but your eyes remind me of…of Sesshoumaru."

At the sound of my name, I rose my head, but did nothing more.

"I told you about Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land, who attempted to kill me on so many occasions, right? Yep, you remind me of that Sesshoumaru."

I looked toward the girl and glared at her.

"Haha…yep…I've seen that glare way too many times that it's carved into my memory by now. That's exactly what reminds me of him."

"Grrr…" _'How dare her take me as a joke.'_

"Calm down, I didn't imply that you are ruthless. It's just that cold glare could match Sesshoumaru's, but you're much cuter than him."

"Grrr…." _'Insolent girl, you dare insult my appearance by comparing me to this mutt.'_

"Okay, I give up; I won't compare you to him anymore. After all, everyone has their own good qualities, and it isn't fair to you or anyone else to be compared to another."

My growling subsided, but my glare was still directed at the girl, who didn't notice because her attention was directed toward the crescent moon.

"To be honest Spirit, I do fear Sesshoumaru, if I said I didn't I'd be lying, but he's also a mystery to me. Besides from the fact that he refuses to express himself openly, there are the little things he does that tells me that he isn't as cold as everyone believes he is."

I raised an eyebrow at her assumption, but her claims had sparked my interest. Her thoughts of me are beyond my concern, but which action of mine led her to believe that my character could be read or understood by a mere human girl.

"If Sesshoumaru was a heartless inuyoukai, then why does he care so much about a human child? If he was cold, then why didn't he kill Inuyasha on our many encounters, when he claimed that he despises him? Funny how can I see so much when every time I encounter him I could smell the burnt stench of acid eating away some tree, and see the oozing liquid launched at me? However, I learned true evil from meeting Naraku; therefore, Sesshoumaru can not be called evil. At least Sesshoumaru is honorable in his actions."

'_Your intellect may have surpassed that hanyou, who is unworthy of being labeled as my half-brother, but don't think you can understand me, girl.' _

"I must be crazy to praise a demon, who tried to kill me. However, Sesshoumaru is like an incomplete puzzle that's missing several important pieces, which makes the picture on the puzzle unreadable. This certain puzzle had struck my curiosity, and lured me to try and finish it. Well, they say that curiosity killed the cat, so I wouldn't be surprised if by attempting to complete this puzzle that I would never live to see the picture that lay hidden within it."

I heard some rustling of the grass, and knew that the girl has moved from her current position.

"It's getting late so I better get going. I don't want to hear Inuyasha's endless bickering about where I've been, and such."

The girl took two steps and turned around.

"How is it that you can always bring out the secrets I would never tell even my best friends?"

She tilted her head to the side, and smiled at me.

"But I'm glad I've met you."

'_Hmmm...'_

_

* * *

_

**Kagome's POV**

I had a very weird conversation with Spirit last night, which made me wonder why I had brought up Sesshoumaru in the first place. Sure I admit that he isn't, in my view, evil. He could, maybe even, be called nice, for Sesshoumaru that is, but I had no intention of voicing that out loud. Never the less have an audience present to hear my thoughts about him, but what had been said can not be changed. Well, at least Spirit won't be able to tell anyone about it, especially Sesshoumaru.

I felt a pull and instantly knew that a jewel shard was near.

"Inuyasha, I sensed a jewel shard northeast from here."

"About time! We've wasted weeks doing nothing."

I hopped on Inuyasha's back and he raced toward the jewel shard. As we got close enough, I saw what looked like a tiger youkai, standing on his two hind legs. He was twenty feet tall with yellow fangs, so huge that it could slice anyone in half with just one slash. He didn't have any weapon, but his claws are enough to shatter Tokyo to rubbles.

"The jewel shard is in his left shoulder," I told Inuyasha.

"Feh, give me the jewel shard or I'll just dig them from a pile of your rotting flesh, tiger."

"Hahaha…" The youkai roared in a deep voice. "What can a useless hanyou do to me, the great tiger youkai?"

"Grrr…shut the crap! Wind scar!"

The tiger youkai leapt out of the way and swung his claws at Inuyasha, who successfully dodged it. I took that time to aim my arrow at the youkai's left shoulder, and shot at him. Unfortunately, I had missed, but my arrow had hit his arm, which only managed to anger him.

"Foolish human, die!"

He charged at me, but Inuyasha grabbed me and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha took the opportunity to strike.

"Wind Scar!"

With his back turned, the youkai didn't react in time, and he dropped into clumps of bloody flesh. I held in my urge to puke, and dug out the jewel shard from the disgustingly, icky substance that was once a tiger youkai. Upon my touch, the shard was instantly purified. I walked up to Inuyasha and was about to thank him for saving me, but…

"Geez, couldn't you have been more helpful than standing there like a piece of meat, waiting to be chewed."

Sure he saved me, but does he have to be a jerk about it. It's not like I had been fighting my whole life like he was, so I can't help if my reaction is slower. Why can't he just give me a break, and be nice for once. I mean I did help him find the jewel shards. Sure I was the one that shattered it, but that's beyond the point.

"Next time just stay out of my way, and save me the trouble of saving your ass."

That is it.

"Sit! Could you have found the jewel shards without me? Sooorrry for being slow. I'm not a demon like you so I can't react quickly enough, and if you didn't want to save me, you could have just left me there to die. Arrgg…Sit! Sit! Sit!"

I was fuming, and if it was possible, my ears would be blowing steam right now. I had turned around and stomped away from Inuyasha. _'Urgh…that insensitive jerk!'_ Sometime I wished that feudal Japan was only a story I had written based on my imagination, but unfortunately this had to be reality. I was so angry that I didn't even noticed where I was going until I hit something rock solid and fell backward on my butt.

"Ouch! What did I just run into?" I rubbed my soar bottom and looked up. _'Kagome, you have the best luck in the world. You walked away from a jerk only to bump into a bigger, more dangerous jerk. I cursed Kami-sama for toying with my life.'_

There standing in front of me was Sesshoumaru in all his armored glory. He glared dangerously at me, but I was too furious to cower in fear. I stood my ground, and gave him an equally intimidating glare. Thus started our silent glaring contest, but the silence was broken by him.

"Girl" Sesshoumaru said with a deep, warning voice.

"Youkai" I replied with a mocked voice.

Suddenly, I was thrown toward a tree with a clawed hand, gripping my throat. Why am I not surprised?

"You will not disrespect me."

"Unfortunately, I only respect those that has earned my respect," came my sharp reply.

"You are implying that the Lord of the Western Lands doesn't deserve respect from a mere human girl when he has earned respect from countless beings, humans and demons."

"You might be a lord, but that doesn't mean you've earned my respect. You can only earn respect after you've shown respect." I coughed out, but his grip was not tight enough to suffocate me right there. I suspected that he wanted me to talk or he could just be torturing me. I rather hope that the earlier statement be true. "What the humans and demons show you is not respect. They never cross your path because they fear you. They fear what you can, and will do to them if they anger you, but that is not respect. Respect is an honor gained by how you treat other beings in or out of your rank. If you can gain other's submission without the use of violence, only then will you truly receive respect."

I felt his grip loosen a millimeter. "Explain" he had demanded.

"For example, Rin respects you because you, a stranger, had shown compassion toward a child, who had been shunned by her village. You have saved her life, and respected her decision to stay with you. In return, Rin recognized you as her guardian, and never disobeyed or disrespected you. You have earned her respect without the use of force."

"You are foolish to suggest that a human's reasoning could be applied to the world of demons. Compassion is a weakness; only display of strength can ward off enemies as well as those humans with the intentions of exterminating demons. Demons and humans are of different nature."

"You can't place all humans in the same category. Even if demons and humans share different nature, they can still live together. If all humans were the same, then why isn't Rin afraid of you, instead she trusts you? If all humans are the same, then why did I not submit to your threats as the others? If all humans are the same, then why am I friends with a hanyou, when he's shunned by both humans and demons? We might be humans, but we are still individuals with different mindsets." Sesshoumaru still had his hand around my neck, but I could no longer feel the pressure. _'When had a life threat turned into a civil conversation? Wait! I'm actually having a conversation with…with Sesshoumaru! I must be dreaming.'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you?" I heard a voice call in the distance.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on me, and I fell none too gently on my butt again.

"Don't expect me to be as tolerant of your behavior on our next encounter, girl." With that said he disappeared. Okay after all I've been through, now my heart starts pounding. My brain had registered danger way too late, no wonder I could never dodge attacks fast enough. _'On second thought, I just escaped death after angering Sesshoumaru, so I should be glad. Wait! Why was I here again?'_

I stood up and rewind the events in my head. _'Duh! I was mad at Inuyasha.'_ As if on cue, Inuyasha showed up. "Where is that bastard?"

"Who?"

"Sesshoumaru" As he said that, he started sniffing me. "His scent is all over you, did he do anything to you?"

"No, we talked for a while, but he left." My simple answered earned me a surprised look from Inuyasha. I walked away before Inuyasha could question any further. However, as I walked further away, I couldn't help but remembered what Sesshoumaru said before he left. _'What did he mean…on our next encounter?'_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry I lost track of my story and didn't update for a long time. I had intended to stop updating this story because I went brain dead and didn't know how to continue it, but with my cousin's constant convincing, I decided to finally update. However, as the author of this story, I ask for you, the reviewer, to tell me if I should continue this story. Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this story, and if no reviews are sent my way, then I'll assume that you want me to discontinue the story. Thanks for those who have read and/or reviewed my story.

MiaHime


	6. Sorry!

Sorry guys. I hate to do this to you all, and I hate it when you get email saying this story updated, but then you get an author's note. However, school just started, I'm packed with studies, I have tests in like two weeks, and I don't have all my books, so it's the library for me. I have already missed my own deadline for updating the next chapter, but I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that it might take even longer before the next update comes out. When I get use to my schedule, and am able to manage my time, then I'll update, but until then please just bare with me. I appreciate your appreciation of my story that's why I'm writing this note, and please just give me time to settle things, and I'll update again. Again, I'm very sorry, but I won't be able to update anytime soon. Sorry, and thanks for not complaining.

MiaHime


End file.
